Raven
by Skye Valkyrie
Summary: A few dark nonrelating poems in a certain tormented bird's point of view.
1. A Bloody Raven

**A Bloody Raven**

The chaos

They wouldn't leave me alone

Not even when anger was shown

I lost it and them

My humanity

My family

Gone…forever.

The blood

Oh, the pain

All the agony bound together

The accusing dead eyes

Oh so dead.

I cried

Cried my evil out

But still they came back

The voices

Oh so very loud

Kill…kill…kill…

The good

The caring

The loved.

They shunned you

Feared you

Hurt you

…Revenge…

I heard

I listened

I murdered.

So many deaths

Burning heath

I couldn't wash them away

The blood

Soon they grew

Not giving way

Engulfed me

Suffocated me

Tortured screams

Mine

And my sins.

Who am I?

A demon with a bored sigh?

An angel with the mournful cry?

Or just a bird?

A raven left to wander free

Until the hunter shoots it down.

What am I?

The kill?

Or the killer?

Leave me alone

Let me die

For the Evil that I served

Hell is what I deserve.


	2. A Despaired Raven

**A Despaired Raven**

My calling

My destiny

I'm falling

Believe me

Don't catch me

Let me be

I want to be free

Let fate take me.

There is nothing you can do

The world will turn a blood-red hue

I'll be the demon's ultimate weapon

No longer a raven, but a falcon

Born to hunt, trained to kill

Satisfying the Devil's fill.

I do not feel sorry for those who care

I cannot fight it, I just don't dare

Forget me, hate me, if you will

For I'll be the cause your forms are so still.

I'll follow you soon, this I promise

Exact your revenge, I would gladly be punished.


	3. A Dead Raven

**A Dead Raven**

That little girl

Only a year's growth

But to that magical world

She was an angel's worth

So radiant was she

They never thought that she would be

The bringer of their death.

That little girl

I was she, once quiet and prim

Now innocent no longer

But the harbinger of Him

The demon of my soul

Who'd drink blood from his golden bowl

The very likeness of Death.

I hear soft cries

In the back of my mind the little girl resides

Crying her heart out

For there is no doubt

That he will come, our demonic Lord

And our bodies will be awashed with blood.

I shall be the cause of destruction

With grief and terror haunting me forever

Something strikes me, a notion

A way to keep the worlds together.

I swear to myself

Only one, whose blood will be shed.

My cold body lies on the floor

Dead.


	4. A Lone Raven

**A Lone Raven**

Alone

In between both worlds

Chilled to the bone

My blood running cold

Their blood running old

Over me.

The battle between two forces

One with only hope in their hearts

The other astriding their fiery horses

I pity the first

They hate me

I try to help them

They tell me to scram

I am rejected by those whom I owe my soul

Yet wanted by those I truly loathe.

I am alone

Caught in the crossfire of good and evil

The fight of which I have sown

By my birthright

By my father's might

Devouring all light.

I stand here by myself

The war going on around me

The battle ground like a red sea

And I am the statue

Pour your blood over me

Give me a red hue

Then

Break me.


	5. A Torn Raven

**A Torn Raven**

No matter who I am

I will always be second

Daughter of the Devil

In his name, heads I will sever

Demons under me

So meager their ranks

That I do not see

I am never only second.

Yet, he is always first

And I am to quench his thirst

For blood

For pain.

I am torn

Between my duty

And my mixed family

Between my demons

And my haven.

I cannot fight

He is my demonic god

I shrink from the light

Becoming more and more like my fears

My blood red tears

It is not odd

For I am bound.

He is the Creator

And I am the Writer

He dictates my fate

I write what he said

How I detest my duty

But then he decides to rest

And I can finally clean up my mess

In his book, I write

_She died_

_And no one cried_.


	6. A Demonic Raven

Just a word of caution. This poem is quite different from what I've written before. Actually, VERY different. Hope you'll still like it, though. Still in consideration, but I might just make this into the start of a three-part poem that will mark the end of this collection. R&R and tell me what you think about this idea. Oh, and a special thanks to **A Titans fan** for your reviews. It really kept me going on.

* * *

**A Demonic Raven**

The change

It came so suddenly

Yet not unexpectedly

My destiny

That which I had been waiting for so long

My soul yearning for the touch of evil

My blood calling for my father, the Devil

To deliver me from my human body

And bring me back to my deserved glory.

The four

Do I really care for them?

My humanity still calls

The weakling

I have no use for her

And as I grow stronger

She is painfully dying

Then I shall be free

And I shall please my father.

For him

Heads I will put on stakes

For him

Souls I will take

As the weak one dies

So I shall rise

And with me by his side

The world will be overwhelmed by a red tide.

He is my Lord

He is my Master

He is my demonic hill

He will ravage me

I will let him do as he will

For we are no longer father and daughter

Now, we are demons

My lust for his power grows ever stronger

His lust for my body is forever.

Together

We will make evil passion

Together

We will bring the world to its knees

Together

We will overthrow the humans and their gods

Together

We will be the Lords.


	7. A Pure Raven

O…kay. Another poem done. Thanks again for the review, **TF **(if you don't mind my using your initials). Right then, I've made my decision. Here's part two.

* * *

**A Pure Raven**

My screams

I dreamt of him

I am in pain

I wanted him

The horror

It was so real

My vision.

Everything is still the same

Only now, it is beginning to rain

My tears

I am crying

My soul is dying

And she will surface

To wreak havoc

To caress the Devil's face.

My soul

It is only human

My power

It comes from the demon

Somebody save me

From myself

Or just kill me

And free me from my torment.

The day arrives

I await the fulfillment of the vision

My friends

They lose their lives

But their love for me survives

I am distraught

And I fight.

The chained human is released

The reigning demon is gone

The chaos has ceased

The evil leaves me

Forever

The world remains

The pain is undone

The Titans death

Soon they forget.

I am left pure

Of evil

Of Him

I have achieved my life-long cure

Yet, I am still very much alone.


	8. The Raven

And here we are. After 7 poems, this is the end, the 8th. I'd like to thank my reviewers for their support. Anyway, this is probably the last work of poetry I'll ever do. Unless an idea for a new theme comes along. This collection seems to be about Raven's destiny. Truth be told, I have not even seen the episodes. Read my profile and you'll know why. So, here goes. The last poem to be done by 'Raven', part three. Hope you guys will like it.

* * *

**The Raven**

Cold mangled bodies

Deep down under the seven seas

Separated

Yet bonded

They bled for a cause

Their deaths were not lost

The world is still whole.

I stand all alone

Like a stone

My tears for the dead

My tears I've hardly shed

Only for them

And I vow

Never again.

My demonic power is no more

But my magical soul still soars

Her teachings, my Azar

Part of me like a scar

My will is my power

My words are my tower

I am still Raven.

One spell is all I need

In my hand, four seeds

Four seeds of life

A silver knife

A free mind

Four lines

Joined.

A shining Star

A Robin flying far

The Beast behind a rock

The kind heart of a Cyborg

I join them as one

A square

A bond.

Azarath

Remove the results of his wrath

Metrion

Command life to go on

Zinthos

Nothing to be lost

But my life.

I plunge the knife into my heart

Into my soul, my power card

No screams, no pain

Only four lives to be gained

The Titans shall be reborn

Without the evil thorn

That is I.

Starfire and Robin

Together again

Cyborg and Beast Boy

Playing their games

And I shall be resurrected as my true self

One of power and of blackness

But never again of evil and of darkness

The Raven.

__


End file.
